


Home

by SailorMoonNerd



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMoonNerd/pseuds/SailorMoonNerd
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Home

_Moving to a new town should mean beginnings, right? Supposed to bring happiness, right? No one knows you. You don’t know anyone. New streets, new stores, new everything. You were supposed to enjoy it.  
  
That wasn’t your case.  
  
Ever since you moved to your neighborhood it had felt like someone was watching you. A predatory gaze following you no matter where you go. It felt like spiders crawling all over your skin.  
  
Over the course of a year you had made lots of friends; both male and female. But the closer you got to those friends the more of them went missing.  
  
You weren’t sure what was happening. They would just stop returning your calls, your texts, your emails. They wouldn’t even answer their doors when you knocked.  
  
It wasn’t until you broke into one of their houses, that you found the corpse. His head was beaten in with a bat, blood and bits of brains splattered on the wall. You threw up. You cried and threw up for a solid five minutes, before calling the police.  
  
What ensued was pure stress. The police came and you were taken to the station and questioned. They were nice enough to allow you to call the only friend you had left. Alfred. He came immediately, bringing your favorite tea, without you even asking. He brought you a change of clothes, a few mints, and one of your pillows. He sat beside you the whole time, gently holding and petting you. After six hours at the station you were cleared and allowed to go home. They told you they’d keep you in the loop on the investigation. After that, one by one, your friends were found, all dead.  
  
Because of this you grew paranoid. Bought blackout curtains. Bought an alarm system. You even avoided leaving the house, unless absolutely necessary. You ordered your household items off of the internet. Any time you went shopping you had to have Alfred with you, and even then you only went out once or twice a month. You had even taken to a job that allowed you to work from home. After many failed nights alone Alfred eventually took up permanent residence in your home. You were almost completely cut off from the world. And you had done it all yourself.  
  
Not that he was complaining.  
  
All he had to do was kill a dozen or two people. A little bit of blood never hurt anyone. Well, never hurt him.  
  
It had taken him a little over a year, but you were finally his. Well, almost. You never went anywhere without him. It was like you were tethered to him with a leash of fear. And he loved it.  
  
Now that he was living with you, he could make his move. He could pull your strings and you would never know. A few kisses here, certain touches there, a gentle grope or two every once in a while, and eventually…_  
  
“You really are my hero.” you whispered to him one night after a really bad nightmare.  
  
“I know, babe.” he smirked, kissing your head as his baby blue eyes practically glowed in the dark. Oh how he loved hearing those words from you.  
  
“I love you.” you said, snuggling his chest as he fiddled with something.  
  
“I know you do.” he hummed. “And I know exactly how you can prove it.”  
  
You moaned lightly, feeling a light pressure on your neck. It was so pretty, you loved it.  
  
Alfred. You loved Alfred. He was the best boyfriend you could ask for. He protected you, he loved you, and more importantly, he was always there for you. All he asked of you was your love, your attention, and your devotion.  
  
And with this beautiful collar, you showed just how devoted you were to your wonderful boyfriend.


End file.
